Episode 1839 (1st February 1994)
Plot Vic scorns a story in the paper about Lynn. Forgetful Scott goes out without his papers for his round. Robert doesn't want to go to school. Jack and Sarah are concerned. Robert is scared that the school gym is haunted. Joe goes to visit Annie and tells her he is back at the farm. Frank is annoyed that Scott delivered the wrong paper. Kim is annoyed that the insurance won't cover her losses at the stables. Sarah calls into the post office. She asks about the children but Viv insists they are all okay. Vic is rude to Lynn when she comes in. Sarah asks Frank about the toxic waste clearance. Vic is increasing all the prices to try and make some money. Joe sticks his nose in at the farm and annoys Jack. Seth is in his dressing gown in hospital after his prostate operation. He goes to see Nick who is catatonic. Zoe suggests to Paul that Beckindale needs a satellite surgery. Alan confides to Bernard that he is having second thoughts. Paul suggests that Zoe could be a partner and the other partners could pay for the building of the surgery - it will cost her £30,000 to buy into the partnership. Shirley is about to buy chocolates for Alan when she discovers Vic has put all the prices up. Lynn and Gavin enter The Woolpack and are proud about the opening of the new country club, named Lynn's Place. They stir things up for Shirley and Alan. Zoe and Kim chat about the new vets. Frank is not very enthusiastic about Zoe's plans. Zoe gets annoyed with him. Kelly wants to go to the school disco but Viv says no. Scott is acting very strangely. Robert is feeling better now Sarah had a word with his teachers. Joe is annoyed that Jack is unwilling to go and see Annie. Shirley is put out with Alan over his trepidation about the wedding. Frank gets the bad news about Chris. He will not accept it. Alan explains to Shirley that having a big celebration might have been insensitive, but he is sure it is the right thing. Alan charges Vic 15% more for his pint in retaliation for the post office price hikes. Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey Guest cast *Paul Worsley - Nicholas Price *Gavin Watson - Ben Robertson Locations *Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Interior and field *Unknown hospital - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *Main Street *Vet's surgery - Treatment room *Hawkins Cottage - Surgery *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes